


Right of First Refusal

by blueteak



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belts, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wants to try something new, even though he's not sure he's going to like it. Gavin is sure he's not going to like giving it to him. Richard tries to apply lessons from past negotiations to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of First Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to adelblaircassiedanser for the beta! Anything wonky is completely my fault, though.
> 
> I blame rillrill and adelblaircassiedanser for this entirely.

Okay, so what with regaining most of his shares in his company and promising he’d learned his lesson and working like mad to get Dinesh’s app ready, Richard had been too exhausted for more than handjobs with Gavin lately—that is, when they even got to see one another instead of exchanging texts (they couldn’t do video calls without it devolving into shit-talking one another’s products, and he really didn’t want to try to make that hot). 

Richard didn’t even feel entirely aware of his body any longer—though of course he still got to feel trapped by its weariness and annoyed by its tension and aches. He could get so much more done if he didn’t need to crack his spine what felt like every few seconds.

Better than a spine cracking would be being taken over Gavin’s knee. He needed the double release he got from a good spanking and coming so hard after that Gavin became unbearably smug. It was warranted, he’d grudgingly admitted to himself. Gavin knew how to give him pain that made him lose awareness of everything else and he loved it, and even loved that it was followed by a warm, drowsy feeling as the sting faded and Gavin held him. And then the groundedness of bruises was much better to contend with than the ache of muscle tension in his shoulder and legs and jaw. However, no matter that he trusted Gavin to get him there—needed him to, today—he couldn’t just drop his pants and bend over Gavin’s lap out of nowhere. Too awkward, and also, somehow, unearned. Over time, he’d come up with signals that were basically the equivalent, but felt a bit more organic. There was just something more satisfying about being upended over Gavin’s knee after loudly complaining that Hooli chat was hung up again, and how was he supposed to coordinate with Gilfoyle and Dinesh like this? Gavin just needed a little push sometimes to see what Richard wanted, but he usually obliged.

So he’d needled Gavin about Hooli security at the fancy lunch place he'd been raving about for weeks. Something about it having beets that had been grown in soil that had been blessed by a cat. Now that he thought about it, that didn’t really sound right, but he didn’t really care.

What he did care about was being forced to make small talk with Jack Barker after Gavin had finally set his fork down and told him he was going to take him to the restroom to “deal with” him.

Gavin, the fucker, instead of moving on after their initial polite hellos (and Christ, had that been awkward), was talking about his and Jack’s last chess game and how he’d known Jack was going to use the KIA last time because he’d studied their past games and detected a pattern. He did not look like he was thinking of how he was going to punish Richard in the men’s room. He looked a different type of ruthless, one Richard hadn’t seen in a long while. Suddenly Richard was kind of glad he was standing a little off to the side listening to Gavin and Jack instead of getting his ass handed to him right away, even though thinking of Gavin being absolutely brutal with him was making him fidget even more.

Luckily, Jack just thought he had to pee. “Well, I won’t keep you. Richard looks like he has urgent business. And Gavin?”

“I just need to step out and make a call. Richard, I’ll see you back at the table and we’ll see if we can come to an arrangement.”

Gavin took so long to finally join him in the bathroom (private bathroom, way down the hall to the left, according to the directions Gavin had texted), that it seemed like he really was making a call. Which, okay, a cover. And making Richard suffer. If Richard found out Gavin was sitting in the Tesla plotting chess moves against Jack, though, he wouldn’t be getting a blowjob for, like, a month. He would even have to beg to give them.

Richard glanced around the bathroom, trying to look patient for an imaginary audience and knowing from a glance at the mirror that he wasn’t succeeding. Where would Gavin do it? He was usually over Gavin’s lap, but there wasn’t a chair or couch in here. While Gavin didn’t mind ruining his pants with come, he wasn’t likely to want to ruin them with whatever might be on the floor in here by sitting down on the tile. So. Over the sink? Hands against the wall? God, the tile in here was going to make it echo and then everyone would know….

Gavin finally arrived, locked the door, and was rolling up his sleeves even before Richard could ask what had taken him so long.

“What took me so long?” Gavin asked, all incredulous fury that seemed at least partly genuine. “Well, Richard, since my meal is going to be cold anyway by the time we’re done here, I don’t think my following you after five minutes is doing you a huge disservice. Now. Come here.”

God, being ordered to come get his spanking shouldn’t have been this hot, but Gavin taking control like this, amping up his asshole bossiness because Richard had basically asked him to….

He shuffled over to stand in front of Gavin, worried about wanting to jump him if he looked at him, but also starting to get into the embarrassed and awkward feeling of being punished. Gavin tended to undress him for this--it added to the humiliation in a way he liked and got him in the right headspace. It also kept him from looking too much like an eager idiot.

Gavin's order to bend over the sink was as cold as Richard imagined the porcelain would feel against his skin, but those thick, warm fingers brushed briefly against his hip, and Richard knew Gavin just couldn’t help reassuring him. For all he asked Gavin to be harsh, Richard could indulge him with this.

Richard leaned over the sink, arms wrapped awkwardly around the faucet and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at himself in the mirror. He was already ashamed of how gone he’d looked when he’d briefly caught sight of himself earlier, cheeks flushed like they'd never done this before, like it was the first time he'd bent over for Gavin.

He bit his lip and waited for the first swat, anticipating a harsher lead in than usual given that Gavin's long looked forward to lunch was downstairs and Gavin wasn’t currently eating it, but the sound of Gavin’s palm connecting with his ass didn’t come.

Instead, he heard the lid of a tube being snapped open, and then Gavin was nudging his legs apart and a thick finger that didn't seem to have enough lube on it breached him. 

Richard screwed his eyes shut so tight he saw colors and his heart, which had been set to race across the floor from the moment Gavin put his fork down at the table, beat even faster. 

Gavin was truly fucking him now, not dry but definitely not comfortable. Richard could feel every last bit of the drag of Gavin’s finger going in and out, the resistance. It hurt so much and so good, but he was still tempted to ask if maybe Gavin had put the wrong finger in him, if maybe the one with lube on it had been forgotten somehow. 

By the time Gavin had two barely wet fingers in him, Richard's hand had deep bite marks in it, but he was pushing back into Gavin. He knew now that this was his punishment, but couldn’t help asking "You're not spanking me?"

Gavin drove back in impossibly harder and Richard, feeling like the air had been punched out of him, exhaled hard enough to fog the bathroom mirror. 

"I'm not spanking you _yet_ ," Gavin clarified. "Too much of an echo in here."

Gavin leaned over, fingers still deep inside Richard so he could feel the press and the burn and the warmth of being entirely surrounded, and ordered him to look in the mirror. 

Gavin’s eyes looked hard, determined. "I'm spanking you after we finish lunch and get home.” Richard knew he meant Gavin's home, but he wasn’t going to correct him, not now--"I'm going to take you over my knee, and then I’m going to spank you until you’re just a bit red."

Gavin paused, clearly waiting for the response he knew Richard was going to give. "That all you got?" Richard asked, the "old man" unsaid, but implied.

Gavin rammed his fingers in one last time before pulling out. Richard ached with the loss, hard against the cool porcelain and loving it in a way that made him want to ask Gavin about experimenting with temperature later.

"No," Gavin said, taking a minute to draw out his response and wash his hands in the other sink. He met Richard’s eyes, cold, promising. "Then you're getting five with the belt."

Richard clenched, wondering what his expression in the mirror was revealing to Gavin, who was focusing on him the way Richard focused on his code.

Richard was excited and scared and disbelieving, but he wasn’t sure whether Gavin was picking all of that up. He'd made noises about this before, but Gavin had always told him "not yet" in a way he'd always taken as “no.” He'd gathered it wasn’t Gavin's favorite thing. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he'd like it, but God, the idea of Gavin being utterly ruthless with him in a way Richard sensed he could be but never had been, not with him, quieted something in him even as his heart continued to race.

Richard started to rise, eager to get on with lunch and then back to Gavin’s, but Gavin ushered him back over the sink with one hand while two fingers of the other hand traced along the line between Richard's ass and thighs. "One stroke will go here," he promised, making Richard flinch as though the crack of the belt had already drawn a line of fire there. “And one here,” he continued, gently drawing a line across the center. He kept tracing until five places on Richard’s ass and thighs were tingling in anticipation of future welts.

It was an itch he needed to be at least partially satisfied now, and he was so far gone he didn’t even really mind asking for it. "Would you...I need...can you give me one now?”

Gavin motioned him up, dismissing him. "No. Much as I'd love to warm that insolent ass up right now, I'd rather the restaurant not know about this aspect of our lives."

"So don't warm me up! You can't just do this and make me wait--"

Richard knew Gavin was going to say that he absolutely could, and that was exactly what he was going to do, and leapt to forestall it. "Look, I mean, you can, but just one wouldn't hurt." He made a face at himself for the opening he'd given Gavin with that one, but Gavin didn’t laughingly reassure him that yes, one could hurt. 

“Without a spanking first you would not likely enjoy it at all. On any level. And I wouldn't enjoy giving it to you. It's a different type of hurt, trust me."

And Richard trusted Gavin. He did. He didn’t even know exactly when he’d started, but there they were. Still. He needed to know.

"Just one, Gavin? Then we can get back to lunch?”

“Richard,” Gavin sighed, but Richard interrupted, knowing the need was irrational and that he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. The desire was there and fizzing so hard inside him he thought his bones would dissolve with it.

“Gavin, honestly, you don’t have to protect me from this, and I’m not asking, for, like twenty. It’ll be okay.”

Gavin scrutinized him for a minute longer, then shrugged minutely, hands going to unbuckle his belt.

Richard’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that he’d actually begged Gavin to do this to him. It was going to hurt like a motherfucker, but Gavin with his shirtsleeves rolled up, drawing the belt out of the loops like an image out of a porn shoot, made it already worth it.

Gavin caught his eye as he doubled the strap and gestured that Richard should bend back over the sink.

This time, Richard kept his eyes open, watching Gavin raise the belt to shoulder height, and then….

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit,” was all he could think, on a loop, for the first few seconds. It felt like what he imagined sitting on a live wire would feel like. After a while, he opened his eyes (he must have closed them?) and realized that a.) he’d been making these little gasping sounds and couldn’t seem to stop and b.) Gavin was rubbing his lower back.

“Will it hurt like this tonight?” he asked, when he could bring himself to speak.

Gavin shook his head sharply. “No. And if it does, we’re stopping.”

Richard nodded. Good. Because this was awful and he never wanted it again. Until, as he was getting up, he realized that c.) that God-awful pain and being spanked in a way that didn’t go straight to his cock (which he was glad had softened, since he knew he wasn’t coming any time soon) had also cleared his head, made him feel grounded in a different way, one he might also want. He leaned back over the sink, hoping to investigate further.

“Again?” Gavin asked, sounding oddly subdued.

Richard nodded, closing his eyes.

“Last one,” Gavin informed him, and Richard knew he wasn’t just worried about other patrons overhearing.

He felt Gavin get into place behind him, and then the blinding, nauseating pain, and then his boxers and pants were pulled up over burning skin and he was in Gavin’s arms, sniffling into his neck.

He definitely liked this too, he decided, as Gavin stroked his hair, even if feeling his pulse throb in his welts was a bit disturbing.

“You were mean to me,” he mumbled into Gavin’s neck. “Really mean.”

He felt Gavin swallow, then hmmm in agreement, fingers hesitating in his hair.

“But I wanted you to be,” he said quickly, sensing he needed to say it. It had been more than asked for, even if he still couldn’t believe it had hurt like that, or that Gavin had hurt him like that. He was relatively certain he couldn’t do it to Gavin even if Gavin begged and gave him control of Hooli--he was just kind of amazed and oh, shit, Gavin had probably hated it but had done it anyway. “Are you OK?” he asked, pulling back to examine him.

Gavin smiled, kissed his forehead. “I’m fine if you are.” Which was kind of a bullshit answer, and Richard could see why Gavin sometimes insisted they talk. 

“I hated it, but it was also….transcendent,” Richard said, groping for a word that Gavin would appreciate and understand. “I mean, it was so awful, but it took me somewhere else, somewhere not quite like but not better than what we usually do. We don’t have to do it again, though. Not if you don't want to.”

Gavin shook his head, grinned a little. “So it was awful and you hated it and I’m mean, but you want to do it again?”

“I’d be open to it. Not more than once a year though. If that.”

Gavin’s shoulders dropped, relaxing a bit—how had Richard not even realized how tense he was?—and he resolved to make Gavin come harder than he’d ever come before when they finally got back to his house. He’d think of how during lunch rather than focusing on how pointless his apple parsnip soup was. 

“Uh, let’s eat,” he said, so unable to fake enthusiasm for the lunch that Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Yes. The entire meal will be the temperature of the arctic—well, before global warming, anyway—but we’ll see what we can salvage.”

“Wasn’t your food served cold anyway?”

“Just you wait until we get home,” Gavin promised. And even though Richard was about to sit on an already sore ass through what he knew Gavin was going to make a long meal, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
